


Butterfly’s (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox- Brainy finds some wild life





	Butterfly’s (mini fic)

spring was around the corner, the air was fresh but still had a chill. the grass in the National park was wet form due from the night before, the trees had patches of green leaves and colourful flowers but they had yet cover them completely. It was here in the early hours of the morning when the sun had not yet reached the ground that Brainy had decided to to take a walk.

The foliage of the earth was something he was familiar with but it was rare for him to go out and see it like this. the trail he was on was isolated and tree’s loomed over his head, some would find it frightening but Brainy found it peaceful. that might have something to do with the fact that he was not out here alone, Kara had invited him to see a more natural side of earth and a path like this was perfect for the both of them. Tall trees and no one around to see them the two of them could float up and down the tree tops and cross rivers with ease. 

drafting along together they had abandoned the path long ago. it was then that something caught Brainy’s eye and he changed his flight pattern to go over to it. form a distance it looked like a flower petal dancing in the wind but Brainy had noticed the movement had a pattern. when he finally reached it he discovered that it was in fact some kind of life form. He had stopped to admire it hovering a few feet off the ground as it brushed past him his eyes following it. 

‘Hey Brainy, thought i lose you for a second there what you doing.’

‘Kara I am just watching this creature in flight the pattern is erratic.’

Brainy smiled as it hit his nose and brushed his cheek as it fluttered past again. 

‘it’s a butterfly, but i’m not sure what type though.’

‘a butterfly you say interesting.’

‘Let me show you something stay here.’

Kara and Brainy stayed suspended in the air as Kara drifted to a near by tree she then shook it enough to move it but not enough to make any damage. then a wave of butterflies came down from the tree, hundreds of butterflies fluttered around in all directions all moving as one. they surrounded Brainy as they rushed bye, some remained circling like flickering embers. when Brainy looked up he saw Kara glowing in the sunlight smiling down at him and it was moments like these that he wondered what was more beautiful the planet or the women that floated above it.

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr


End file.
